24fandomcom-20200223-history
Erik Ritter
|education = |affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency |rank = |profession = Field agent Station chief |residence = London, England, UK |status = Alive |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Gbenga Akinnagbe }} Erik Ritter was the ranking CIA field operative at the agency's London, England station during Day 9. Ritter was scheduled to succeed Kate Morgan following her demotion, but worked alongside her to capture Jack Bauer. When the Defense override module was stolen by his boss Steve Navarro, Ritter became acting Station Chief and oversaw the operation to prevent a war between United States and China. Day 9 At 11am, Erik and the rest of the CIA team were sent out into the field in pursuit of Jack Bauer, who was wanted by both American and Russian Governments. Ritter successfully apprehends & detains Bauer by the Thames. They later return with Bauer to CIA Headquarters where Kate asks Ritter for the intercept Bauer intentionally set himself up in order for him to gain access to CIA, and he coldly denies handling it over to Kate. He later informs Steve Navarro of Kate's inquiry and tells Ritter to cut her some slack while the time being and to learn from her due to her experience as a field agent. Later, Brandon and Ritter take Bauer down to Special Activities for enhanced interrogation. With the help of Belcheck of him killing of the power supply, Jack manages to knock-out Brandon and Ritter into unconsciousness. Shortly after Chloe O'Brian is broken out of custody, Ritter regains consciousness. After knowing Jack was in the projects looking for Aron Bashir, a heroin arms dealer, with the help of Kate, they go and find Bauer. They were able to locate him but Bauer soon evaded the CIA after knocking out Kate Morgan into unconsciousness. They later find out from Bashir, that Jack Bauer was after Derrick Yates, the man responsible for creating the override device that could take control of any defense system, and that Yates kept a closer look on Lt. Chris Tanner, the drone pilot framed for the deaths of those 4 soldiers. After receiving intel that Tanner was going to the U.S. Embassy for interrogation, both Morgan and Ritter went to Embassy in suspicion that Bauer was going to harm Tanner. After Jack shot two protesters, they spotted Jack entering the Embassy. After an intense stand-off between Bauer and the U.S. Marines and Bauer was taken into custody, Morgan and Ritter retrieve Tanner's flight key which reveals, with the help of Chloe, it has an override code and that Tanner's drone was hijacked by Margot Al-Harazi. After Naveed, the husband of Simone Al-Harazi, uploaded Al-Harazi's video to President James Heller, they found out Al-Harazi's supposed location. Ritter, alongside Navarro and a CIA team, was sent to the location where Al-Harazi was supposed to be at. After Kate, with the help of Chloe, discovered that the IP address was a redirect, Kate urged to the group to leave the premises since it was trap. Ritter, alongside Navarro, managed to escape the building before the building was blown up by the drone controlled by Ian Al-Harazi. Ritter survives the attack but suffered burns in the attack. Hours later, Ritter jumps back into action alongside Kate to capture Ian & Margot Al-Harazi, who were convinced by the fact that Heller was dead but Ian discovered the deception and Margot targets Waterloo Station to cause more collateral damage for Heller to see for his cowardice, in time to prevent further attacks. Jack, Kate, Erik and a CIA team was sent to Tundel House to capture the Al-Harazi's. Jack manages to capture and kill Ian & Margot Al-Harazi, divert the shot missile into the river and retrieve the override device that was used to orchestrate the attacks. Later, they found out, by Ken, Kate's British informant, that their colleague, Jordan Reed was found dead alongside Navarro's hitman, James Harman, at a motorcycle shop in Camden. After Navarro was discovered he was the one who sent Harman to kill Reed and stole the Defense override module, he became provisional chief in charge. He and Kate learned from Gavin Leonard that Navarro was the one who sold secrets to China and framed Kate's husband Adam for it. As the enraged Kate was about to confront Navarro, who was taken to custody, Ritter stopped her and told her to go to her office. Jack wondered what was going on and Ritter told him that Navarro sold secrets to the Chinese government and framed Kate's husband for it. After he said Navarro will be prepped for enhanced interrogations, Jack told Ritter that it won't work since Navarro is trained to resist those kind of interrogation techniques and suggested he would interrogate the traitor. Jack reminded Ritter that Navarro used him and everyone as a subordinate and he will not be afraid of them. Ritter reluctantly agreed, but warned Jack that if he crossed the line, he'll pull him out. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:CIA personnel Category:Living characters